


Is It Meet...

by YellowShapedBox



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Filk, Gen, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowShapedBox/pseuds/YellowShapedBox
Summary: An anonymous, Cyrodiilic tribute to Titus Mede II. (Tune: The Vacant Chair.)





	

On a vast, majestic vessel  
By the treach'rous oceanside  
Was a rusted chain and anchor  
Bent upon the ebbing tide.  
  
Is it meet that we should sorrow?  
Breathe relief, or drink despair?  
In the fast-approaching morrow,  
We will find the answer there.

Heavy hang the heads in tribute,  
And full icy is the morn;  
White and sanctified, the circle  
Where our king is homeward borne.

Crows about him surely gather,  
And uncertain cast their eye:  
Now unto the throngs beneath them,  
Now unto the gallows high.

Is it meet that we should sorrow?  
Breathe relief, or drink despair?  
In the fast-approaching morrow,  
We will find the answer there.

Now a wind disturbs the sand-dunes;  
Hear it whistle through the north;  
Feel it rattle at our windows!  
Yes, a storm is coming forth.

Shall the sound be heard and answered  
From the fields, and peaks, and sands?  
Cast my coin unto the aether:  
Let us see where it may land.

Is it meet that we should sorrow?  
Breathe relief, or drink despair?  
In the fast-approaching morrow,  
We will find the answer there.


End file.
